eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1512 (2 October 1997)
Synopsis Roy catches Barry admiring the £35,000 in cash in a briefcase. Barry guiltily says he was just looking at it and about to put it back in the safe. Annie sees the newspaper and looks shocked. She goes to find George and he's in the Vic with Peggy saying how "terrible" it all is. She gets George alone to ask if he had anything at all to do with Dixon hanging himself, and George says, well, apart from giving his wife the evidence and the full story, nothing at all. Tony and Polly are joking around in the office, then Max interrupts and shows them the newspaper. He tells them to get the story from the wife. Tony is reluctant to "hound" her at a time like this, but Polly is keen, and is irritated by Tony trying to stop her. As they argue about it, the wife manages to get away from the other reporters and disappears. Polly goes to the Vic and sees George who says that stories like this give reporters a bad name, implying they drove Dixon to it. Clare apologises to Nigel and he tells her to apologise to Sonia. Huw discusses Mary in the portacabin, saying she's obviously gagging for it. Grant catches Tiff's dad stealing whisky from the bottles in cellar, and is furious. He tells Tiffany, who tells her dad off and refuses to serve him in the Vic when he admits he can't pay for the drink. Pat invites Barry and Vanessa to lunch to discuss the wedding arrangements, and Vanessa gets a phone call and wanders off to talk privately. Barry follows and she puts on her upset face and tells him that the deal has a problem - the other investor is in Nairobi and won't be able to get here in time as his plane is delayed, so he will be about an hour late and will miss the 4pm deadline. He's the one providing the other £100,000 cash. Vanessa looks like she's about to burst into tears. Barry says he can get the cash for the day and then as soon as the other chap turns up he can pay it back - he can borrow it against Manor Wood as security. Vanessa says shouldn't he ask Roy, and Barry says no, he is the boss of Manor Wood now, he will just do it. Diane remarks in passing to Mark about Bianca being so pushy about getting her the job, and Robbie overhears and says she was always a bossy old cow. Mary comes to see Mark and Robbie sees her for the first time and is struck dumb. Huw comes sniffing around and tells Mary that Robbie is a boxer, in fact, he has a fight coming up soon. Robbie has finally picked his jaw off the floor and hesitantly invites her to watch, and she says she might just do that. Despite her best attempts to avoid it, Diane gets the job, but moans that it's £2.80 an hour and only 4 hours a day so it's not worth it after she has paid for a baby-sitter. Bianca is pleased that Diane has a job, and her plan soon backfires when Ricky offers to babysit free for her. He says it will be good practice for them. Barry goes to the bank, who refuse at first but when he threatens to take his business elsewhere, they give him the cash. It's a tight deadline, so Vanessa says they won't have time to both pick up the businessman from the airport and close the deal. She says she will meet Barry after she has collected Marks from the airport, but Barry says she should probably take the money and close the deal since he's never met the man and he may be suspicious of dealing with him without Vanessa there. She hands Barry the "flight details" for the other investor, and he hands her the whole £130,000 cash and she gets out of the car and hails a cab with the money firmly in her grasp. Barry arrives at the airport, can't find the flight he's supposed to meet, and goes to the information desk. He's told there are no flights from Nairobi today, and no flight with that number at all. He finally twigs that he might have been conned! He calls Vanessa's mobile and she answers silently, and listens to Barry's pathetic calling for a second, then she hangs up and strides off to an airport departure gate with the briefcase. Credits Main cast *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Max Townsend - Alan Hunter *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen Guest cast * Vanessa Carlton - Adele Salem Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes